


A Step Up

by helens78



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Height Kink, Inspired by Photography, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the Lincoln Memorial steps, Charles wants to take a moment to linger.  Erik indulges him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Step Up

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [these pictures on Tumblr](http://helens78.tumblr.com/post/22197315156/codenamecesare-i-know-they-had-mcavoy-standing), of James McAvoy standing on boxes. (Also possibly inspired by 16 years of experience being quite a lot shorter than my significant other...)

Erik takes two games out of three today, and the sun is setting as they finish up their last. People have gone home to their families. Tourists don't gather here at dusk. There's no one around the Lincoln Memorial, no one down at the reflecting pool. Charles stands up at the top of the stairs while Erik collects the chessboard, still several steps below. Charles has his fingertips pressed to his temple; Erik raises an eyebrow as he comes up. "Something the matter?"

"Just ensuring nothing will be," Charles murmurs, catching Erik's shoulder in his other hand. "Right there, that's perfect."

Erik pauses, looking down at their feet. He's one step lower than Charles, and even though the steps here are broad and shallow, it's enough to make up most of their height difference.

He can't help smiling. "You're very vain sometimes."

"I'm not vain," Charles protests. "Sometimes I'd like the pleasure of kissing you without the ache in my neck afterwards, that's all."

"We've had beds for that." Erik puts his hands on Charles's waist anyway; he'd do it even without Charles's hand protectively at his temple, he's _done_ letting humans harass him for who he is. "Any number of beds."

"And now we're going to do it standing," Charles says, that smile coming across his face, the one Erik's never once been able to resist. "Come here."

Erik kisses him, long and slow, lingering with it since Charles has gone to all this trouble to see that he _can_. Under his mouth, he can feel Charles's lips still curving into that gorgeous, radiant smile, the one that tells Erik-- even without the benefit of telepathy-- that he's never been happier in his life.


End file.
